Wisdom
by The Pterodactyl
Summary: On their way back from a day of training, Korra and Tenzin ponder the future.  Based on known information from the upcoming series, Avatar: The Legend of Korra!


**A/N: In the spirit of Avatar fandom explosion that is going on right now (thanks to the many new and awesome details related to the new series, _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_, I felt the need to compose a short piece based on the newly revealed characters of Korra and her airbending teacher, Tenzin (who is Aang's son). Given that this information was just released yesterday, the majority of the fic is pure speculation, but I think it turned out pretty well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_, but damn do I wish I did!**

* * *

The train clanked and rattled over the tracks as it made its way through one of the many commercial districts of Republic City. Inside, Korra and Tenzin sat alone in one of the cars, watching the buildings and parks go by outside. They were on their way back from a daily session of meditation and airbending training at a local temple.

The train passed a courtyard where a group of kids were playing earth soccer, and Tenzin smiled. "Ah, the endless enthusiasm of youth," he mused. "If only I could join them…"

Korra smirked at her teacher. "C'mon old man, we both know you're too slow for that." It was a long running joke between them, Tenzin being "old." As an airbender, he could move faster than the eye could follow if he wanted.

Korra was still smirking as she turned back her the view of the city, but it quickly faded, replaced by a look of quiet anger as the train passed into a poor residential area. Graffiti and posters on the walls proclaimed various anti-bender sentiments:

_Down with bender oppression!_

_BENDERS ARE FREAKS!_

_Fire? Earth? Water? Air? Why not one united nation?_

Some of the displays were accompanied by images of the ancient symbols for all four nations with vicious slashes painted over them, and occasionally the emblem of Republic City, a four-pointed star superimposed over a gear.

Tenzin watched his student's fists clench as more angry words passed them by. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Korra—"

"I can't wait until I master airbending," Korra snarled. "Then I can finally take it to those bastards the right way. I'll show them how important benders are."

Tenzin sighed. When Korra had first shown up at his door some months before and demanded that he teach her airbending, he'd quickly learned that the direct approach was her favored tactic for any situation. She was old enough that she generally avoided severe repercussions, but her level of brashness, even recklessness, worried him sometimes.

"Korra," Tenzin began again, "while I agree that having all possible tools at your disposal is key to settling this issue the right way, don't you think that perhaps such a display would only provoke these people further?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Korra snapped. "Tenzin—what do you want me to do? Talk to them? Some of the most powerful and influential men and women in the world have tried that, but they were shot down _because they were benders._ You can't possibly expect them to listen to me, the epitome of what they hate and fear!" She looked down at her balled up hands. "I can't imagine how tough things would be if people actually knew I was the Avatar."

"I can't pretend to know what course of action you will have to take to resolve this, Korra, but I do know that rash actions, done in haste, will only lead to more sadness."

"But how, Tenzin? _How_?" Korra looked close to despair now. "This isn't like fighting a warlord, or a corrupt politician; I'm battling an idea. I don't know how to do that!"

Tenzin smiled. "The very fact that you recognize that means you are gaining in wisdom." Korra made a noise of dismissal. Sitting back in his seat, Tenzin paused a moment before continuing. "When I was a boy, my father used to tell me stories about the war. About how tough it was, being a little kid, thrown into a world he wasn't prepared for, and saddled with the task of ending a century long conflict." The monk stopped to shake his head, sighing in amazement. "I still have no idea how he managed."

Korra sighed as well. "If only I could be in Avatar Aang's place. A war I could handle. Legions of enemy troops and a megalomaniac dictator bent on world domination would be a walk in the park next to all this subversive cult crap."

"'Fate hands us always the destiny for which we are most suited.'" It was one of Tenzin's favorite proverbs, and he quoted it often. Korra rolled her eyes at it, which she also did often.

"Yeah, yeah, you and your ancient airbender wisdom."

"Hey, I believe it was _you_ who came to _me_, asking—no,_ commanded_ would be more appropriate, I think—me to teach you all that ancient airbender wisdom."

Korra didn't answer, instead continuing to stare dejectedly out at the city.

"Korra, as I said, I don't know where this road will lead you, or what trial you will face." Tenzin smiled. "But I do know that when the time is right, you will have the wisdom to make your decision, and you will triumph as you have done in everything else so far." He glanced out the window, and saw that their station was approaching. "In the meantime, what say you to kicking this "old man's" butt at a game of airball?"

Korra turned, a familiar predatory smile lighting up her features. "You're on!"

* * *

**R & R! Constructive criticism makes me a better writer!**


End file.
